About Time
by Hanselgretel
Summary: Cinta datang tiba-tiba dan tanpa mengenal waktu. Zitao, gadis polos itu mencintai Yifan dengan tulus, begitu dalamnya sampai ia harus merelakan dirinya merana dalam cinta yang semu, yang hanya dapat dirasakan olehnya. Sebuah cerita fiksi mengenai pertemuan cinta kedua insan diwaktu yang berbeda. Ketika hati tak lagi mencari, disitulah ia akan menemukan cinta sejati. KRISTAO-GS!
1. Love, Love, Love

Zitao kembali menatap lekat wajah lelap Yifan, menikmati setiap inci tubuh laki-laki itu melalui indera penglihatannya.  
Jemarinya tanpa sadar membelai lembut surai keemasan pria berdarah campuran yang kini nampak tenang dipembaringan. Alisnya yang tebal, rahangnya yang tegas semakin menyempurnakan wajah tampan milik seorang Wu Yifan.

" Aku mencintaimu, Yifan." Gadis berambut sewarna gerhana itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu ia sangkal.

Ya, Zitao sudah menyukai Yifan jauh sebelum pria China-Kanada itu memilih untuk membuatnya patah hati dengan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita bernama Zhang Yixing. Membuatnya terlihat seperti aktris figuran yang hanya mampu berada dilayar sepersekian detik sebelum pemain utama kembali mencuri perhatian.

'CKLEK'

Zitao tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui sosok familiar yang kini mengambil tempat, tepat disampingnya.

" Kau pulanglah, Zi.. Aku akan ganti menjaga Yifan. Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan segera sadar, jadi kau bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan pria dungu ini…" Ucapan Chanyeol yang asal, sedikit memancing reaksi dari sang gadis Qingdao. Semburat senyum tercetak diwajah cantiknya, sedikit membuat garis lelah diwajahnya menghilang walau sesaat.

" Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ah, aku akan tetap menjaga Yifan gege. Lagipula kau kan harus kembali bekerja? A-Aku ingin melihatnya ketika ia sadar. Tak apa-apa kan?"

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya ragu. Jujur, ia begitu terpesona dengan keteguhan hati gadis polos yang dengan sabarnya menanti perubahan pria yang bahkan sudah mengoyak hatinya puluhan kali. Kalau saja Yifan sadar akan pengorbanan gadis itu, tapi ah sudahlah, pria bodoh itu pasti tidak akan pernah sadar.

" Kau betul-betul mencintainya ya? "

Hening.

Hanya ada suara tarikan nafas dan derik jarum jam, berusaha mengusik ketenangan dua manusia yang hanya mampu bertukar tatapan penuh makna.

Zitao semakinmengeratkan genggaman pada punggung tangan sang pujaan hati yang kini diam seribu bahasa. Jauh dilubuk hati yang terdalam, ingin sekali menyangkal semua itu, meskipun pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa tak akan ada satupun kebenaran yang tak terungkap. Termasuk perasaannya pada Yifan, yang notabene merupakan teman dari masa kecilnya.

Chanyeol menangkap semuanya itu dengan jelas. Tatapan penuh kasih, genggaman tangan lembut, gadis itu betul-betul menyukai sahabatnya.

" Tidak apa, aku tak akan memberitahukan apapun padanya, kalau memang kau keberatan.."

Gadis bermata indah itu menatap lawan bicaranya, seolah mengungkapkan kepercayaan yang kini ia berikan pada lelaki jangkung, bermarga Park.

" Terimakasih, Chanyeol-ah…" Suara lirihnya sedikit menggetarkan hati lelaki yang kini menatapnya iba.

Zitao tahu keadaannya akan lebih baik jika seperti ini, ia tidak sanggup menerima penolakan dari Yifan, oleh karena itu ia merahasiakan perasaannya selama 5 tahun. Bukan hal yang mudah memang, bertepuk sebelah tangan pada orang yang merupakan kekasih dari wanita lain. Tapi toh Zitao pun hanya gadis biasa yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan sayangnya panah cintanya jatuh pada pria yang salah.

" Yixing-ah.. Kau, kau mencampakkanku hah? Apa salahku? Hic..K-Kau…" Yifan kembali meneguk minuman memabukan yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Nafasnya mulai tersenggal, penglihatannya sedikit buram, namun begitu, ia tetap mampu meracau, menyampaikan kata-kata yang malu ia ucapkan ketika egonya kembali menguasai.

" Sudahlah, Yifan! Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum malam ini…" Ucapan keras dari Chanyeol membuat si pria mabuk itu menatapnya kesal. Ia tak peduli dengan larangan sahabatnya yang mati-matian berusaha menyadarkannya dari kebodohan yang ia lakukan selama kurang lebih satu minggu, semenjak hari pernikahan sang mantan kekasih.

" Aish, kau ini! Kau bodoh atau tuli? Sudah kukatakan, kau sudah minum terlalu bany-"

" Kau bisa diam tidak?" Chanyeol merasakan pukulan dirahang kirinya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergerak mundur, ketika sosok sempoyongan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Matanya sayu, kulitnya yang pucat, dan rambutnya yang ditata asal, membuatnya terlihat begitu mengerikan. Tak ada lagi sosok seorang Wu Yifan yang terkenal perfeksionis dan begitu mengagungkan penampilan. Justru saat ini ia lebih terlihat seperti sesosok ABG labil yang tengah mencari identitas diri.

" Dasar bodoh!"

Sebuah hantaman menerpa wajah tampan ala dewa yunani yang kini terombang-ambing. Kakinya tak mampu memapah berat tubuhnya dalam kondisi mabuk, membuatnya jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

Park Chanyeol mengusap noda darah di ujung bibirnya, sebelum menarik tubuh sahabatnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Suara stereo bar seolah hanyut dalam keheningan pikiran lelaki humoris yang dengan sigap memapah laki-laki itu keluar dari tempat penuh dosa. Dinginnya angin malam baru ia rasakan, ketika kemejanya tak lagi mampu memberikan kehangatan. Kalau saja bukan karena sahabatnya, mungkin kini ia sedang memadu kasih dengan sang tunangan, Byun Baekhyun.

'SRET'

Sambungan telepon langsung tercipta kala ia menekan deretan nomor yang begitu ia ingat. Satu detik, dua detik, lima detik sebelum akhirnya seseorang diujung sana menerima panggilannya.

'_Baek, kau bisa menjemputku sekarang? Si bodoh Yifan pingsan dan aku harus memapah tubuh raksasanya keluar'_

Tak lama sambungan itu terputus, dengan tiga menit omelan dari gadis mungil pujaannya, begitu mengetahui kebodohan yang dilakukan sahabat sang tunangan.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Ia merenggangkan kakinya di halte, disampingnya pria bernama Yifan menyandarkan kepalanya. Suasana kota begitu sunyi, dan berkeliaran diatas jam 2 malam bukanlah sesuatu yang bijak untuk dilakukan. Sambil terus terjebak dalam skenario pikirannya, memorinya kembali menerawang wajah gadis cantik yang saat ini mungkin sedang terduduk dalam gelap, meratapi nasibnya.

_'Kurasa Zitao betul mencintai Yifan'_

Kata-kata dari sang kekasih lagi-lagi terngiang dikepalanya. Kalau saja ia dapat membantu gadis malang itu, sebelum Yifan terpikat pesona Yixing, mungkin saat ini semuanya akan berbeda. Yifan akan berada di apartment nyaman bersama Zitao, dan tidak akan ada hati yang terluka malam ini.

" Channie…" Suara lembut menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Wanita mungil berambut kecoklatan berdiri dengan sebuah senyum yang selalu mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup keras.

" Sini aku bantu membawa Yifan-ge…"

Chanyeol hanya menurut, raganya sudah terlanjur lelah.

" Kalau Zitao tahu, dia pasti akan sangat sedih… Ku pikir Yifan-ge sudah berhenti mengharapkan Yixing Jie…" Ucapan gadis itu pelan. " Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau seminggu ini menemani Yifan-ge mabuk? Kau ini tunangan macam apa sih?"

Laki-laki bewajah ramah itu hanya tertawa kecil, mengagumi paras sang pujaan hati yang terlihat begitu mempesona.

" Aku tunangan Byun Baekhyun yang cantik…"

" Berhenti menggodaku, Dobi! "

_'Yifan sepertinya sakit, Zi… Sejak kejadian semalam, tubuhnya demam, aku dan Chanyeol sudah berusaha mengompresnya, tapi demamnya tak kunjung turun'_

Zitao terus memutar ulang informasi yang Baekhyun sampaikan pagi tadi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat, melewati para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai ke apartment milik Chanyeol, pria yang juga merupakan tunangan dari sang sahabat. Pikirannya kacau saat mendengar berita mengenai Yifan, ia ingin mematahkan ketakutannya bahwa pria tampan itu sakit karena patah hati. Patah hati! Ah, gadis itu begitu paham rasanya patah hati.

'DING'

Suara khas mesin penggerak itu, membuatnya mendongakkan wajah sebelum melangkah keluar. Suara langkah kakinya menggema dilorong yang sunyi, sebelum terhenti di sebuah pintu dengan nomor yang begitu ia hafal; 306.

'CKLEK'

Wajah familiar menyambut kedatangannya. Ia berjalan maju memasuki ruangan yang begitu minimalis. Terdapat sofa berwarna merah, dengan dinding bercat hitam, jangan lupakan cushion putih dan sebuah figura poto yang tergantung.

" Kau terlihat lelah, Zi…"

Gadis bernama Huang Zitao itu hanya mengulum sebuah senyum.

" Aku hanya begitu tergesa sampai berlari menuju apartmentmu." Katanya terhenti, arah matanya langsung berhenti pada sebuah object yang berada dalam ruang lingkup penglihatannya.

" Tunggu, Zi.."

_'Yi-Yixing'_

Suara samar-samar membuat dua makhluk diruangan itu terpaku. Si pria hanya mampu menarik nafas yang seolah terhenti, dan si wanita, wajahnya terlihat memucat seketika. Zitao merasakan pukulan telak di dadanya, sakit! Sesak sekali, sampai ia tak mampu bernafas.

_'Yix-Yixing'_

" Katakan kau tak mendengar apapun, Chanyeol…" Suara gadis itu sedikit bergetar. Katakan ia seorang pengecut, karena Zitao betul-betul ingin egois sekali ini saja.

" Zi.."

" Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri bersama Yifan? Aku akan menjaganya sementara kau bekerja…"

Dingin. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak begitu menyukai suara gadis itu saat ini. Kakinya perlahan mundur, menuruti kemauan pemilik suara yang menyuruhnya menjauh. Ia tak mampu bereaksi apapun, kecuali turut dalam permintaan gadis yang terluka.

Ditempat lain, Zitao mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Yifan. Airmatanya menggenang, tak sanggup bertahan, sebelum jatuh membasahi pipinya yang kini meredup. Begitu menyakitkan! Ia tak menyangka akan menjadi saksi akan perasaan cinta Yifan terhadap sang mantan kekasih yang jelas-jelas sudah berpaling.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Apa salahku? " Gadis itu menangis sesunggukkan, meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Setelah penantiannya untuk bisa melihat Yifan terlepas dari wanita itu, kini ia justru diperhadapkan pada kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Melihat Yifan terluka! Satu hal yang semakin membuatnya terpuruk.

" Tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Apakah aku terlalu hina dimatamu? "

Ia kembali bermonolog, meluapkan emosinya yang memuncak. Ia lelah, sungguh lelah, berada dilingkaran hitam seperti ini. Ia ingin bebas, ia ingin seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau siapapun diluar sana yang tak harus melewati fase ini.

" Bisakah kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai Yixing?"

Yifan berusaha menutup kembali matanya saat cahaya memaksa masuk melalui tirai jendela. Kepalanya begitu berat, matanya tak mampu terbuka lebar, yang ia ingat hanyalah dirinya bersama Yixing. Ia berusaha menangkap seluruh object dalam ruangan, sampai ia terhenti pada sosok seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan. Ia meneliti wajah itu, memandanginya, sebelum sebuah senyum terukir di kedua belah bibirnya.

" Yixing…"

Zitao terbangun dari tidurnya, saat seseorang dengan sengaja mengusak rambut panjangnya. Ia terkesiap, melihat Yifan yang kini bersandar pada tempat tidur, menatapnya penuh hasrat.

" Yifan? "

Belum sempat ia mencerna informasi apapun, ketika ia merasakan himpitan tangan pria itu, menghempaskan bibirnya menyatu dalam sebuah lumatan. Zitao tak menyangka akan menerima reaksi seperti ini, tangannya memukul-mukul Yifan, berusaha menyadarkannya dari apapun yang sekarang merasukinya.

Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yifan, sampai ia merasakan sensasi yang begitu aneh ia rasakan, ketika tangan besar Yifan menjalar memasuki bagian dalam tubuhnya. Ia menahan erangan ketika Yifan mengusap kasar payudaranya yang entah bagaimana telah polos tanpa selembar kain.

Zitao kembali dibuat meronta saat Yifan menyusuri leher jenjangnya, menciptakan goresan-goresan seni yang akan bertahan selama beberapa hari. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri ia mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Yifan berikan. Kakinya melemas, seolah tak mampu berbuat apapun selain menyerahkannya pada kekuatan yang lebih besar, yang kini tengah mendominasinya.

" Kau terlihat begitu menggoda, Yixing"

'DEG'

Nama itu bahkan tak juga luput ketika Yifan semakin gerilya mencicipi setiap lekuk tubuh Zitao. Air mata berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya, sesaat sebelum ia merasakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Derit ranjang itu menjadi saksi atas penyatuan cinta dua manusia yang diperdaya oleh keinginan hati yang begitu membutakan. Zitao bahkan tidak lagi peduli dengan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah Yifan kembali tersadar akan siapa dirinya. Ia sudah tutup telinga dengan semua racauan Yifan, ia berjanji akan melupakan kejadian hari ini dan berhenti mengharapkan cinta dari laki-laki yang sudah merebut kesuciannya.

' Aku mencintaimu, Yixing'.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh letihnya disofa, berusaha mentransfer rasa lelahnya setelah serangkaian meeting berhasil ia lalui. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang penat setelah seharian bekerja. Begitu melelahkan! Belum lagi urusan sahabatnya yang begitu kompleks. Tunggu! Dimana Zitao? Ia belum bertemu dengannya lagi setelah waktu istirahat siang tadi.

Dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar teman seapartmentnya, Wu Yifan. Tak ada suara apapun, begitu tenang dan damai. Perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu dengan hati-hati, mendorongnya sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Matanya langsung berpencar, berusaha mencari objek familiar.

" APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Dihadapannya dua orang tanpa sehelai benang menatapnya horror.


	2. Baby Don't Cry

Pandangan itu begitu tajam, bagaikan sisi belati yang mampu membuat nyali siapapun menciut. Tak ada yang berani bahkan untuk sekedar menatapnya. Kedua insan berlainan gender itu hanya mampu terpaku pada satu titik ketenangan, dimana mereka bisa rehat sejenak dari realita. Bukan untuk menghindar, hanya untuk menarik kembali sebanyak-banyaknya memori yang mungkin masih bersemayam. Mencoba menemukan seutas pengharapan atas eksistensi kesadaran yang sejenak luput dari peredaran.

Chanyeol, pria itu yang pertama kali membuka suara, menghapus keheningan yang tercipta. Wajahnya yang selalu teduh, tak lagi tampak dalam raut wajahnya yang kini memerah diselubungi emosi.

" Apa kalian sudah gila? Hah?" Hardiknya, entah kepada siapa ia tunjukkan.

Kata-kata itu bagaikan racun yang menusuk ulu hati, menghancurkan seluruh sistem indera Zitao yang seolah dibuat lumpuh. Chanyeol benar, dia memang sudah gila, dia gila karena mencintai pria yang justru mendesahkan nama wanita lain disaat gadis itu menyerahkan kehormatannya. Ia memang gila, karena ia begitu egois hanya untuk merasakan sebuah cinta yang sesaat bahkan tak nyata. Tapi dia tidak gila, ketika ia mengatakan bahwa dia begitu mencintai Yifan, bahwa cintanya yang lugu tak akan membawanya pada sebuah akhir yang indah.

" Aku tidak mengerti definisimu tentang gila? Kami hanya terbawa suasana dan ya, semua itu terjadi…"

Seluruh organ syaraf Chanyeol langsung bereaksi. Nafasnya memburu, dan jangan tanyakan mengenai ekspresinya yang seolah mampu mencabik pria dihadapannya dengan sekali tebas. Ia perlahan maju, menarik kerah lelaki yang kini menatapnya penuh ejek.

" Tarik kata-katamu, bodoh! Dia adik sepupuku, bukan gadis jalang yang bisa seenaknya kau tiduri!"

Zitao hanya mampu mengigit bibirnya, mencari serpihan harga diri yang sudah Yifan lucuti. Matanya terasa panas, ketika cairan bening itu kembali berproduksi, membingkai kontur wajahnya dalam sebuah garis halus.

" Dia menikmatinya kurasa, kau bisa tanyakan padanya…"

" K-KAU-"

" Chanyeol, hentikan, aku mohon! "

Suara feminine khas gadis itu sontak membuatnya kembali masuk ke dalam pikiran dinginnya. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pria yang kondisinya terlihat tak jauh berbeda. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol menginginkan Zitao untuk sekedar membiarkan emosi menguasainya.

Gadis itu bertelut, airmatanya yang bagaikan aliran sungai terus menerus mengalir, dan betapa itu terasa menyiksanya.

" Baiklah.. aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini, sangat disayangkan apabila pertemanan kita harus berhenti karena masalah yang bisa kita selesaikan dengan baik.."

Merasa terpojok, Yifan pun angkat suara. Nada bicaranya menyiratkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua drama yang terjadi dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol muak.

" Kalau hanya sekedar kata maaf, mungkin persoalanmu dengan Yixing tak akan berakhir semenyedihkan ini!" Tangkas Chanyeol sarkastik. Ia dapat melihat perubahan warna wajah pria yang disebut-sebut akan mengambil alih seluruh saham di WU Enterprise.

" Jaga mulutmu, Chanyeol!" Gertak Yifan penuh penekanan. Dinding pertahannya hampir runtuh tatkala ia melihat senyum licik tergurat mencemoohnya. Ia terus mendekati sahabatnya yang tak sedikitpun gentar dengan gertakannya.

"Jika kau ulangi kata-kata itu sekali lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan-"

" Aku mohon berhentilah.."

Suara itu kembali menggaungkan kekuatannya. Kedua laki-laki yang tengah beradu pandang itu pun langsung menghentikan agresinya. Yifan menoleh singkat kearah Zitao sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pria sebayanya. Bibirnya yang terkatup perlahan membuka, namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Yifan menarik nafas dalam, sebelum kaki jenjangnya perlahan menjauh dan tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

" Aku minta maaf, anggap saja hal ini tidak pernah terjadi.."

Meskipun samar, namun Zitao mampu menangkap deretan kata-kata itu dengan tepat. Seketika ia mulai merasakan sakit didalam rongga dadanya. Pandangan itu, pandangan yang begitu dingin, dan Zitao tahu akan hal itu. Ia merasakan kekosongan perlahan mengisi kesadarannya, tak lagi mampu mendengar apapun. Tubuhnya serasa lunglai, ketika tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkannya, tepat dimana sosok itu sempat meninggalkan hawa dingin.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Zi? "

Mata penuh kecemasan itu kembali hadir dan Zitao bersyukur dapat kembali merasakan sentuhan hangat seseorang yang begitu menyayanginya.

Chanyeol meraih sosok rapuh itu dalam dekapannya, menyesapi rasa sakit untuk sekedar membuatnya lebih baik. Namun Zitao tidak akan pernah merasa baik, tidak ketika hatinya masih terus mengharapkan Yifan yang terus menghancurkan perasaannya.

"Kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu mengenal Yifan."

.

.

.

Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar, merasakan seluruh bobot tubuhnya seakan menguap ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan sofa yang lembut. Kembali ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya, namun bukan karena pengaruh alkohol yang sempat membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, melainkan oleh masalah yang saat ini tengah didera olehnya. Jujur saja, ia masih terus berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di apartment sahabatnya, bagaimana dia bisa berakhir melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan Zitao, teman masa kecilnya bersama Chanyeol.

" Aarghhhh… Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Bodoh!"

Pria bersurai emas itu hanya mampu melampiaskan emosinya dengan sebuah teriakan frustasi dan penuh amarah. Jelas saja, sahabatnya menuduhnya melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh itu oleh nafsu, padahal jelas-jelas ia tidak sadar ketika melakukannya. Bodohnya lagi, gadis itu bahkan tak memberikan pernyataan apapun untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu.

'SREK'

Perlahan sosoknya bergerak, kakinya melangkah mengambil sebuah figura diatas lemari kecil. Terdapat sebuah foto yang mampu menggelitik perasaan emosionalnya, foto dimana seorang wanita muda berlesung pipi memandangnya tersenyum. Begitu cantik, namun nyata dan ia beruntung pernah merasakan kehadirannya dalam hidupnya,

" Yixing.." Nama itu mengalir begitu saja, seperti sebuah mantra yang terus menguasainya.

_" Yifan, t-tolong aku…" Suara itu terdengar miris dan begitu menyedihkan. Pria bernama Wu Yifan yang tengah menanti kejutan kekasihnya langsung melompat, ketika ia mendengar rintihan dari arah dapur. _

_ Dihadapannya, gadis Changsa itu terlihat menahan sakit, mencengkram jemarinya yang basah bermandikan darah segar. Ya, Yixing adalah salah satu penderita haemophilia, dimana pendarahan sekecil apapun akan sangat membahayakan karena tubuhnya tak mampu memproduksi zat pembeku darah._

_ "Yixing?"_

_Wajahnya langsung memucat, dan selama sepersekian detik jiwanya melayang sampai suara lembut wanita itu membangunkannya kembali ke dalam realitas dunia._

_ " K-kau terluka Yixing, a-aku…Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!"_

_ Yifan baru saja akan memapah tubuh lemah gadis itu, sebelum Yixing justru menahan gerakan tangan kekasihnya, memaksa Yifan menatap pantulan dirinya melalui kornea matanya yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran._

_ " Tidak! Aku.. Aku hanya perlu kau membalut lukaku, Yifan…" Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan helaian rambut menutupi sebagian wajahnya._

_ " Tapi kau terluka, Yixing!" Sergah Yifan dengan berapi-api. Sebagai pria yang tenang dan minim ekspresi, tak pernah sekalipun ia membuka lapisan emosionalnya kepermukaan, dan gadis itulah yang kini berhasil membuat dunia mengenal sosok dibalik seorang Wu Yifan._

_ "Demi Tuhan Yifan, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka ini! Berhenti membuatku terlihat seperti manusia lemah!"_

_ Selama beberapa saat, keheningan meliputi kedua insan tersebut. Ini adalah kali pertama kedua sejoli itu berada didua sudut pandang yang berbeda. Yifan menarik nafas pelan, tubuh tingginya perlahan bergerak menuju sudut ruangan, tangannya mengambil beberapa buah obat dan kain pembungkus luka dari dalam kotak. _

_ " Kau tahan sebentar, ini akan terasa perih sedikit, berpeganganlah padaku jika kau merasa perlu…" Ucapan Yifan terdengar begitu menenangkan, membuat Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya memberikan signal kepercayaan kepada pria yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama satu tahun terakhir._

_ Yifan membersihkan darah yang tanpa henti mengalir, membasuhnya dengan alkohol, sesekali ia merasakan genggaman tangan Yixing semakin erat. Dengan telaten pria tampan itu membungkus luka tersebut dengan kain, membuat darah segar tak lagi merembes keluar._

_ "Sudah selesai…"_

_ Cukup puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya, Yifan tersenyum penuh kebanggaan, dan tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba aliran darahnya seolah terhenti ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya. Yixing menciumnya, dan kali ini dialah yang memulainya, tak dapat digambarkan betapa gembiranya Yifan saat itu. Ia langsung menarik wajah kekasihnya, berusaha memperdalam tautan yang telah tercipta._

_ " Aku mencintaimu…"_

_ " Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu…"_

Yifan mengusap wajahnya yang kini memerah, hampir saja ia membiarkan emosinya kembali mengambil alih. Ia menggosokan ibu jarinya ke wajah dalam figura, yang tak hentinya tersenyum. Dengan begitu ia kembali menemukan ketenangannya yang selama ini sulit ia temukan.

_"Aku akan terus menunggumu, Yixing, sampai kau menyadari bahwa akulah pria yang pantas bersanding denganmu."_

.

.

.

Sebulah telah berlalu semenjak kejadian dramatis itu terjadi, dan selama itulah Zitao tak lagi mendengar kabar apapun mengenai Yifan. Pria itu bak ditelan bumi, sosoknya tak lagi pernah terlihat, meskipun untuk sekedar menemui sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Informasi terakhir yang ia terima, laki-laki itu tengah menyibukkan diri dengan project di Busan. Jujur saja, Zitao merindukan pria beralis tebal itu, merindukan siluet wajahnya yang begitu sempurna dan senyumnya yang menawan. Membuat hatinya seketika mencelos ketika menyadari perasaannya hanya akan terjadi sebelah pihak.

" Lagi-lagi kau melamun saat makan malam…" Suara renyah milik Baekhyun terdengar, memaksa Zitao kembali tersadar akan lamunannya. Ini ada kali ketiga, ia tertangkap basah tak fokus, meskipun untuk sekedar menikmati makan malam.

" A-aku.."

Baekhyun melipat tangannya dengan wajah penuh selidik, dan hal itu membuat Zitao bergerak tak nyaman.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan Yifan… Semua memang butuh proses dan kurasa inilah fase terberat yang harus kau lalui…" Gadis itu mengusap punggung tangan sahabatnya, seakan memberikan sedikit kekuatan. Zitao tersenyum miris, memang mudah mengatakan hal-hal yang bahkan tak pernah dirasakan langsung. Ia kembali mengaduk makanannya, merasakan nafsu makannya kembali hilang, ketika memorinya memaksa memutar penolakan yang Yifan lakukan terhadapnya.

_" Aku minta maaf, anggap saja hal ini tidak pernah terjadi.."_

Ia betul-betul ingin tertawa. Bagaimana ia melupakan kejadian itu, ketika hanya itulah satu-satunya pengingat akan rasanya dicintai oleh seseorang yang tak akan pernah dimiliki.

" Sepertinya aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan. Kau lanjutkan saja makannya Eonnie, aku ke kamar dulu…"

Gadis berwajah oriental itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah bulgogi favoritnya, membuat gadis berbadan mungil itu hanya mampu memandangi sosoknya yang berlalu begitu saja.

Zitao tak lagi mampu membendung airmatanya ketika ia menutup satu-satunya akses masuk ke dalam ruangan, tangannya langsung bergerak menutup getaran bibir kucingnya, tak ingin suara isakannya terdengar oleh siapapun.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun terlihat menempelkan telinga di pintu kayu yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan Zitao. Meskipun samar, ia masih dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara tangisan Zitao, yang rutin setiap malamnya, semenjak peristiwa mencengangkan itu terjadi. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana kuatnya perasaan Zitao terhadap Yifan, yang tak lagi menampakan batang hidungnya. Sebagai perempuan, ia begitu paham mengenai perasaan Zitao, namun ia sadar ia tidak akan mampu berbuat banyak untuk menolong gadis itu keluar dari penderitaan batinnya.

Zitao mengusap lembut pipinya yang basah, airmata betul-betul menguras energinya. Meski begitu, ia cukup bahagia saat perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang sesaat setelah ia menumpahkan airmata. Tubuhnya lemas setelah terduduk sekian lama dilantai kamar. Baru saja ia akan melangkah berdiri, ketika kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh menyentuh permukaan lantai.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, matanya sesekali menangkap siluet manusia berlalu lalang dari kejauhan. Entah mengapa ruangan bercat putih ini membuatnya tak nyaman, ditambah para pekerja berbaju hijau dan putih yang begitu mengintimidasinya.

" Ini, minumlah dulu…"

Baekhyun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral, yang langsung disambut baik oleh sang tunangan. Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol meneguknya dengan satu kali kesempatan. Puas melepas dahaga, dirinya kembali disibukan dengan jutaan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk.

" Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi pada Zitao?" Baekhyun berusaha memancing reaksi kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam, dengan wajah yang terus berfikir.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Pria bermarga Park itu betul-betul tak memiliki clue apapun mengenai penyakit Zitao, bagaimana kalau itu merupakan penyakit serius dan sudah berada di fase yang fatal? Oh, Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis malang itu?

" Kau tahu, aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja. 4 tahun hidup sekamar dengannya membuatku mampu menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang kuat, optimis, dan pejuang yang unggul. Jadi kau tenang saja, ne?"

Ucapan Baekhyun sedikit membuat hati Chanyeol kembali berdegup sesuai ritme normal. Gadis itu benar, Zitao adalah gadis yang kuat, dia pasti hanya kelelahan sampai jatuh pingsan.

'CKLEK'

Seorang pria paruh baya menginvasi penglihatan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia nampak begitu berwibawa, dengan garis-garis halus diwajahnya. Senyumnya terkembang, memandangi satu persatu pasang mata didepannya.

" Anda sanak keluarga saudari Huang Zitao?"

" Saya saudaranya."

Pria muda itu menganggukan kepalanya mantap, menantikan informasi yang akan diungkap oleh pria berwenang yang kini bersiap mengatakan hasil pemeriksaannya.

" Saudari anda hanya kelelahan, sepertinya dia sedang stress akhir-akhir ini. Asupan makanannya perlu dijaga, supaya tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, yang bisa menyebabkan janinnya terganggu…"

JANIN!

Chanyeol terlihat begitu terkejut. Wajahnya mendadak memucat, dan alisnya bertaut.

" M-maksud anda? Zitao?"

Menyadari perubahan warna muka laki-laki dihadapannya, Dokter berjas putih itu langsung menghentikan senyumnya yang sempat ia tampilkan.

" Ya, saudari Huang Zitao tengah mengandung 4 minggu. "

'GREP!'

"K-kau pasti salah. Katakan, bahwa yang kau katakan itu salah-" Entah apa yang merasuki fikiran Park Chanyeol, ketika kedua tangannya bergerak mencengkram pundak pria yang cukup terkejut dengan aksi nekatnya.

"Chanyeol, hentikan! Ini tidak akan mengubah kondisi Zitao yang sebenarnya"

Pria kurus itu langsung membiarkan dirinya jatuh, tangannya mengepal kuat, disampingnya gadis berwajah cantik dengan setia menenangkannya, memberikan sandaran untuk lelaki yang begitu dicintainya. Chanyeol membiarkan sentuhan lembut itu menyatu dengan hatinya yang berkecamuk. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan gadis itu selanjutnya? Bagaimana ia akan mengatakan pada orangtua Zitao yang notabene adalah paman dan bibinya sendiri? Beribu pertanyaan terperangkap dalam otaknya, membuatnya bergerak frustasi.

.

.

.

" Aku sudah mendengarnya."

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap, sebelum kembali fokus kepada ucapan gadis malang yang saat ini tengah menatap kosong. Baekhyun lah yang pertama menghampiri sosok yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang berwarna serba putih.

" A-aku.." Zitao, gadis itu tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketika keinginan untuk menangis terisak terasa begitu kuat. Dadanya ikut terguncang seiring dengan jatuhnya airmata yang sengaja ia tahan sejak pertama ia mendengar berita mengejutkan itu.

Chanyeol yang tak kuat melihat gadis itu kembali menyianyiakan tangisnya, bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Hatinya memanas, ia betul-betul kalut, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada sosok Wu Yifan, yang saat ini mungkin tengah asyik memadu kasih dengan wanita-wanita bayarannya. Ia kembali kepada sifatnya yang terdahulu, jauh sebelum ia mengenal Yixing. Gadis itulah yang mengubahnya dan kini tak ada lagi alasan untuk dirinya menjauhi semua kenikmatan itu.

Chanyeol menggengam erat ponselnya, merapatkannya ke telinga, mendengarkan nada-nada yang begitu ia hapal, tepat sebelum sosok disebrang sana memberikan suara tanda keberadaannya.

" Kita perlu bicara! Katakan dimana kau saat ini, aku akan kesana."

**TBC**

Aduh, maaf banget yaaa buat temen-temen yang kebetulan udah baca chapter pertama. Jadi ceritanya, baru pertama kali post ff disini, dan yaa, seperti yang udah diliat juga, banyak banget kesalahan operasionalnya, harap dimaklumi yaa….

Rencananya ff ini bakal mencapai kira-kira belasan chapter sampe ke endingnya, dan update akan dilakukan seminggu sekali dengan terms and condition hehehe

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca ff ini, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!


	3. Heart Attack

" Jadi apa yang membuatmu jauh-jauh datang kemari menemuiku?" Mata elang milik Yifan menyapa arah pandang Chanyeol, yang hanya mendengus sangsi memperhatikan wajah kurang bersahabat laki-laki berwajah kuyu itu. Ia masih berusaha menahan sikap selayaknya seorang warga sipil yang taat hukum, meskipun jujur saja, hatinya menggeram ingin sekali ia mematahkan leher pria dihadapannya. Terlebih ketika dirinya kembali mengingat kondisi Zitao saat ini, yang sebagian besar merupakan ulah dari lelaki brengsek bernama Wu Yifan.

" Aku datang kemari bukan untuk sekedar berbasa-basi, jadi kau bisa simpan cerita mengenai semua omong kosong dan kehidupan seks liarmu."

Yifan hanya menatap tak tertarik menanggapi ucapan sarkastik sahabatnya, itupun kalau ia masih diperbolehkan memanggilnya sahabat setelah semua kekacauan yang ia buat. Tangannya kembali meraih sebuah benda berasap dan menempelkannya di kedua celah bibir yang seakan telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan benda asing tersebut.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, menyaksikan pemandangan yang sudah lama sekali tak ia lihat.

" Kau kembali merokok? Sejak kapan?"

Meskipun jelas ia telah mengatakan keengganannya, tetapi Chanyeol masih tetap menganggap pria dihadapannya sebagai Wu Yifan, sahabatnya. Yifan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, yang sama sekali tak menemukan letak kelucuan didalamnya.

" Entahlah, aku hanya sedang melankolis kurasa... Kau bisa menghentikan basa-basimu jika kau mau."

Pria bernama Chanyeol itu pun bergegas menggeser posisi tubuhnya sedikit mendekat. Ia kembali memperhatikan wajah sang lelaki yang seperti telah kehilangan separuh bobot tubuhnya. Pemuda itu baru tersadar akan betapa berkuasanya Yixing bagi kehidupan seorang Wu Yifan, yang sampai mampu membuat perubahan drastis pria yang dikenal berhati dingin.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ulang Yifan menyadari sikap lawan bicaranya yang terkesan begitu menyudutkan.

Perhatian Chanyeol kembali tertuju padanya sesaat setelah rangkaian kata itu terungkap. Ia menarik nafas berat, seolah seluruh beban hidupnya bergantung pada satu dua menit waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk memberitahu pemuda pirang itu mengenai kondisi Zitao.

" Zitao, dia hamil…"

Perlu waktu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya informasi tersebut berhasil dicerna oleh Yifan yang seketika mematung, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal semacam ini padanya.

" Omong kosong! Kau pasti tidak serius dengan ucapanmu!"

" Dengar! Aku sama sekali tidak minat mengajakmu bercanda, Wu."

Bibir lelaki itu sedikit bergerak, meskipun tak jelas mengenai apa yang ia katakan. Perlahan ia memundurkan langkahnya, memandangi pemuda dihadapannya yang juga terlihat tak lebih baik. Tunggu, pasti terjadi sebuah kekeliruan. Tidak mungkin Zitao hamil, seingatnya ia hanya melakukannya sekali dan itupun merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

" Dan… Apa maumu setelah mengatakan hal itu?"

Alis pria bernama Park Chanyeol, bergerak naik, matanya memincingkan guratan penuh amarah.

" Mauku? Aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu bodohnya untuk malah balik menanyaiku."

Cibiran tajam itu cukup menyulut emosi yang sempat ia redam, pemuda yang dituju pun menggeram kesal, tangannya mengepal siap menerima serangan dari sahabatnya yang kini justru sibuk memainkan sebuah kunci, seolah-olah benda itu merupakan benda paling menarik yang mampu menjadi magnet siapapun.

" Sudah jelas bukan? Kau harus menikahinya."

Hening.

Hanya suara desiran angin malam yang seakan ikut menari dalam drama kehidupan kedua pria yang sama-sama saling berkutat dengan rumitnya pikiran.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Zitao dan membuatnya terkungkung bersamaku bukan sebuah solusi brilian yang bisa kau temukan, Park."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Pria tak berhati dihadapannya betul-betul berhasil memainkan reaksi emosionalnya.

" Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Zitao?" Tantang Chanyeol, memberikan kesempatan bagi pria berkemeja putih itu mengeluarkan aspirasinya. Meskipun ia agak sangsi, mengetahui karakter pria yang sudah sekian belas tahun menjalani pertemanan dengannya.

Pemuda beralis tebal itu memutar bola matanya memberikan impresi yang begitu memuakan bagi seorang Chanyeol. Dirinya bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada, kembali menanti jawaban pria yang kini tengah menginjak sisa-sisa cerutu.

" Dia bisa menggugurkannya dan dia akan kembali memiliki masa depan."

'BUGH'

"KAU BAJINGAN, WU!" Suara penuh amarah memecah kesunyian, kembali ia menghadiahkan pukulan ke wajah milik Yifan, yang kali ini ikut berpartisipasi dalam pergelutan. Dua pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu terlihat saling baku hantam, sama sekali tak membiarkan sang lawan menerima poin lebih dalam adu pukul yang mereka lakukan.

"KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"

Chanyeol memilih untuk menyudahi serangannya dengan sebuah pukulan telak di dada. Pria berdarah campuran itu kini merintih akibat perkelahiannya dengan lelaki dihadapannya. Nafasnya tersenggal, meskipun ia tak mampu membuat lawannya jatuh, tetapi sebuah memar yang tercipta di wajah Chanyeol cukup menjadi penanda atas keberhasilannya.

"Aku menyesal membiarkan Zitao menyukaimu, Yifan!"

Desis Park Chanyeol, sesaat sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang masih terduduk, menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang perlahan mulai menjalar. Yifan tak mampu merasakan apapun kecuali rasa sakit, dan ia tak tahu, apakah itu sakit yang berasal dari luka fisik yang ia alami ataupun luka batin yang sudah terlalu lama ia rasakan.

.

.

.

" A-APA?" Perpaduan suara itu terdengar seperti lantunan lagu kematian ditelinga Chanyeol maupun Zitao, yang saat ini berada di ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Huang. Gadis cantik itu hampir saja kembali akan menitikan airmata, kalau bukan karena tatapan memelas Chanyeol yang seolah menyiratkan padanya untuk tetap bersikap tegar.

"Siapa laki-laki yang telah menghamili, anakku? Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga!" Pria paling berkuasa diruangan itu lantas bangkit dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Zitao yang sudah tak sanggup lagi langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang ibunda, yang juga masih _shock_ dengan berita mengenai kehamilan putri semata wayangnya.

" Maafkan aku paman, aku telah lalai menjaga Zitao…" Chanyeol berlutut memohon ampunan dari Tuan Huang yang merupakan kakak dari ibu kandungnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Katakan padaku siapa lelaki tak bertanggungjawab yang telah membuat Zitao hamil?"

Selama beberapa detik tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol maupun Zitao. Jelas sekali keduanya ragu untuk mengatakan, mengingat perangai Huang Zhoumi yang begitu temperamental dan sangat _protective_ terhadap putri kecilnya.

"Pria itu tidak layak kalian lindungi. Cepat atau lambat aku akan memberikan perhitungan padanya!"

" Wu Yifan."

Zitao tercekat, memandang penuh ketidakberdayaan ketika sepupunya justru mengungkapkan nama yang begitu sakral. Ia kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dipelukan hangat sang ibu yang masih sibuk membisikkan sesuatu yang kian menenangkan.

" Wu Yifan? Maksudmu, putra tunggal keluarga Wu? B-bagaimana bisa? Aku fikir kalian hanya berteman selama ini.."

Bukan hanya Tuan Huang yang nampak begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan itu, hal serupa juga dialami oleh Ny. Huang yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya menatap tak percaya, dan Zitao merasa begitu terpuruk, mengetahui pandangan kedua orangtuanya yang seolah diliputi kekecewaan.

" Kurasa Zitao yang dapat menjelaskan semua ini."

Sontak gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya penuh dengan rasa malu. Ia begitu tersiksa dengan tatapan mengadili yang ia terima, seolah dia adalah pendosa yang siap menerima siksaan neraka.

"A-aku…Aku mencintainya, Papa…"

Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari rongga tenggorokan Zitao yang sempat menolak berkompromi. Ia meremas ujung _sundress_ putihnya, mengkomunikasikan perasaan tertekan yang ia coba untuk hentikan.

"B-Bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Yifan baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya yang memutuskan untuk menikah dengan orang lain."

Pernyataan Chanyeol seakan menarik pelatuk yang ada didalam benak Huang Zhoumi. Sudah cukup ia menerima penghinaan ini, menyaksikan satu-satunya putri yang ia kasihi kehilangan harga diri dan masa depan untuk pemuda yang bahkan tak pantas menerimanya. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak menyukai laki-laki yang juga merupakan teman main Zitao dan Chanyeol semasa kecil. Bukan tanpa alasan, hanya saja, ia selalu beranggapan laki-laki itu memberikan pengaruh buruk pada putri dan keponakannya.

Jelas saja, Wu Yifan baru mengenal China dan semua nilai yang dianut, ketika dia berusia 12 tahun. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tingkah polah anak laki-laki itu pada saat ia pertama kali hadir di kehidupan Zitao dan Chanyeol. Bocah dengan sifat yang congkak, tak mengerti aturan, dan tata krama itu betul-betul membuat Huang Zhoumi sempat tak setuju dengan kehadirannya, namun berkat rengekan dan juga permohonan dari kedua saudara itu, ia akhirnya membiarkannya begitu saja. Dan sungguh, ia begitu menyesal telah lalai untuk mengatakan tidak kala itu!

"Pria itu tidak akan lolos dari tanggung jawabnya. Aku akan memastikan ia ikut menanggung malu atas perbuatannya." Kalimat itu terasa begitu tajam dan Zitao tahu bahwa ini merupakan pertanda buruk. Namun ia samasekali tak mampu berbuat apapun, mengingat pria yang dicintainya justru sedang menyingkir dan dengan sengaja menjauhinya. Zitao hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan orang-orang dalam hidupnya menyusun rencana atas masa depannya yang terlihat sama sekali tak berpengharap.

.

.

.

Pengusaha berusia 46 tahun itu nampak berjalan tergesa melewati serangkaian ruangan sebelum ia menemui wajah-wajah familiar yang entah kebetulan atau tidak, juga terlihat seperti tengah menanti kehadirannya. Pria tampan yang kini sudah memiliki beberapa helai rambut putih dikepalanya, menyapanya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak saling bertemu, Wu. Apa kabarmu?"

Pria yang ditanya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat, sebelum menaruh cangkir berisi teh dimeja kecil dihadapannya. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju kepada pria yang kini menatapnya penuh minat.

"Aku baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Istriku pun begitu… bagaimana kabar Victoria? Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar kabarnya."

Entah mengapa percakapan itu terasa seperti sebuah undangan perang dingin, dimana kedua kubu bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun, meskipun pada kenyataan, hal tersebut sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Ini mungkin terdengar kurang begitu sopan, tapi boleh aku tahu, alasanmu menemui kami kemari?" Seperti yang sudah diduga dari seorang Wu, salah satu hal yang menonjol pada jati diri mereka yang efisien dan menolak berbelit-belit.

"Aku kemari untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban atas ulah anakmu."

" Yifan?" Suara lembut wanita mengingatkan kedua pria tersebut akan keberadaannya. Wanita yang tak lagi muda itu masih terus memancarkan aura kecantikan yang seolah tak lekang waktu. Naluri keibuannya langsung menguar begitu ia mendengar putra kesayangannya menjadi objek pembicaraan.

"Ya, Wu Yifan. Anakmu telah menghamili anakku."

Tak dapat digambarkan betapa terkejutnya pasangan suami istri yang kini memandangnya seolah baru saja menerima vonis mati.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu? Tidak mungkin anakku berani bersikap sebodoh itu. Lagipula ia sudah memiliki kekasih, dan itu bukan anakmu." Wanita yang bernama asli Kim Jaejoong itu langsung berontak, tak terima anak laki-lakinya dituduh menghamili gadis yang merupakan putri dari salah satu koleganya, Huang Zhoumi.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku hanya ingin pertanggungjawaban anakmu atau aku akan melaporkannya kepada media, dan seluruh negeri akan tahu bagaimana ulah pewaris Wu Enterprise yang merupakan kebanggaan keluarga, telah menghamili seorang gadis dan menolak bertanggungjawab." Ancam pria paruh baya itu penuh dengan penekanan. Ia dapat menyaksikan bagaimana kedua pasang mata itu menatapnya seolah memohon, dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya seperti berada diatas angin.

"B-Bagaimana kami tahu bahwa bayi yang dikandung putrimu merupakan darah daging anak kami?"

Cukup sudah!

Pria yang kehadirannya sempat tak diinginkan itu bergerak maju, jarinya menujuk kepada wanita yang terlihat begitu ketakutan, sementara suaminya berusaha melindunginya dengan menyembunyikan wanita itu dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kau fikir aku membesarkan anakku untuk menjadi seorang pelacur, hah?"

Yunho menaikkan kedua telapak tangannya memberi pengertian kepada pria dihadapannya bahwa ia tidak tertarik memperpanjang masalah yang ada. Ia cukup paham bagaimana bersikap dengan tetap menunjukkan attitude yang baik dan tidak terbawa panasnya suasana yang tengah terjadi.

"Baiklah hentikan. Aku mengerti, aku akan menikahkan Yifan dengan putrimu. Kau puas?"

Zhoumi hanya menyeringai kecil, sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Wu yang terlihat bersitegang oleh ulah pria yang merupakan salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Ny. Wu masih terlihat begitu _shock_ dan tertekan, sementara suaminya sibuk mengirimkan panggilan untuk seseorang.

"Park Hun, bawa Yifan kemari. Aku perlu berbicara padanya."

.

.

.

" Perjodohan? Menggelikan sekali, aku rasa kalian sudah tahu apa jawabanku." Yifan menyesap sekaleng soda, membiarkan cairan itu mengisi tenggorokannya, sedikit memberikan efek meyegarkan setelah jetlag akibat perjalanan singkatnya yang juga merupakan paksaan dari sang ayah, Wu Yunho.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya, Yifan. Kami sudah mempertimbangkannya dari berbagai sisi dan kau harus menikahi gadis yang telah kami pilihkan."

Yifan mengernyit, aneh sekali fikirnya. Tidak biasanya ayahnya yang sangat _open-minded_ bertindak sekaku ini. Yifan langsung tersadar akan kejanggalan itu, matanya pun memicing mencari kebohongan dimata laki-laki yang telah memberinya kehidupan.

"Katakan saja apa masalahnya…"

Yunho sedikit terkesiap dengan cara pandang Yifan yang begitu baik tingkat analisanya. Ia sekarang sadar, putra laki-lakinya itu mewarisi sebagian besar sifatnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada lagi alasan untuk kami menutupinya. Dengar, nak, kau harus menikahi gadis yang telah kau hamili, Yifan, putri dari Huang Zhoumi." Kata-kata itu terdengar final, tak lagi memberi ruang untuknya memberi sanggahan ataupun sekedar tanggapan semata.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu mengenai hal itu?" Ucap Yifan sedikit terbata-bata. Jujur saja ia begitu terkejut dengan cepatnya berita itu tersebar sampai ke telinga kedua orangtuanya yang kini memandang penuh kecewa.

"Huang Zhoumi menemui kami kemarin malam, dan bukan untuk pertemuan bisnis atau apapun melainkan memintamu bertanggungjawab atas kondisi anaknya yang telah kau hamili. Sekarang jawab aku jujur, apa kau benar pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengannya?"

Bibir Yifan seolah membeku, ia tahu, tak ada gunanya lagi ia mengelak toh pada akhirnya ia memang harus bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya. Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk lemah, memejamkan matanya, mengharapkan setidaknya sebuah tamparan dari ayahnya yang dikenal sangat menjunjung tinggi kehormatan.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita harus memulai dengan mencari tanggal yang tepat untuk pernikahanmu."

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya aneh. Ia samasekali tidak menyangka akan menerima reaksi yang _plain _dari seorang Wu Yunho, pebisnis yang dikenal berdarah dingin.

"K-kau tidak berusaha memukulku?"

Tn. Wu mendongakkan kepalanya seolah itu adalah hal paling biasa yang sering terjadi. Membalas tatapan bertanya-tanya anak lelakinya yang masih takjub dengan sikapnya yang nampak sangat diluar karakter.

" Untuk apa? Meskipun aku kecewa dengan ulahmu, tapi paling tidak kau akan menikahi seseorang dari derajat yang sama, tidak seperti kekasihmu itu."

"Yixing tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini! Jadi kumohon untuk tidak lagi membawa-bawa namanya." Emosinya sedikit tersulut ketika lagi-lagi nama itu diperdengarkan hanya untuk kembali dilecehkan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kuharap kau bisa bertindak sebagai seorang laki-laki Yifan, kau sangat tahu betapa pentingnya nama baik dikeluarga ini, jadi kau harus mempertimbangkan setiap keputusan yang kau ambil. Aku tak ingin mendengar kabar perselingkuhan atau apapun, meskipun kau tak mencintai gadis itu tapi paling tidak bersikaplah seperti seorang Wu."

Yifan sedikit tertegun dengan perkataan sang ayah. Ia mengerti apa maksud dibalik deretan kalimat yang bagi orang lain terdengar seperti nasihat biasa. Ia sangat paham mengenai kekuatiran Wu Yunho, mengenai masa lalunya dengan ibu kandung Yifan, yang merupakan kekasih masa kuliahnya, padahal saat itu ia tengah mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan istrinya saat ini. Ya, Jaejoong bukanlah ibu kandung dari Yifan, meski begitu wanita itu sangat mengasihi anak hasil hubungan gelap suaminya. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai rahasia itu kecuali ketiga objek utama yang memaksa untuk mengubur kenangan itu dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Zitao menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, wajahnya yang polos terbungkus dengan sapuan makeup yang semakin menyempurnakan kecantikan wajahnya. Tepat dihari ini ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai, mengganti nama belakangnya mengikuti nama lelaki yang akan meminangnya sebentar lagi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan Zitao tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau justru semakin terpuruk dengan semua drama yang terjadi.

"Astaga, kau terlihat begitu cantik, Zitao…" Gadis yang merasa terpanggil langsung menolehkan wajahnya, dan benar saja, sahabatnya yang berbalut dress berwarna peach tengah memandangnya terpesona.

"Terimakasih, Eonnie…"

Seperti sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, Zitao mengusap perutnya yang masih rata, merasakan kehadiran sang buah hati yang akan melengkapi kehidupannya kelak.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disamping sang calon mempelai, yang jelas sekali terlihat begitu gugup, meningat pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang begitu sakral dan Demi Tuhan gadis itu akan segera melaksanakannya dalam hitungan jam.

"Bagaimana kabar baebae?"

Gadis oriental itu hanya manampilkan senyum kecilnya, ketika pertanyaan itu kembali dilontarkan. Ya, saat ini kandungannya sudah menginjak angka dua bulan, dan sungguh ia sangat bahagia, meskipun pada awalnya semua terjadi diluar kendali.

"Aku harap Yifan bisa mencintai anak ini, Eonnie, setidaknya jika memang sampai pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak bisa mencintaiku."

Entahlah, kalimat itu terdengar begitu lirih dan penuh ketidakberdayaan. Baekhyun mengusap punggung gadis bergaun putih ketika sebuah pelukan tercipta akibat goncangan emosional yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Zitao tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya, karena ia sadar Yifan bersedia menikah dengannya semata-mata hanya untuk menyelamatkan kehormatannya yang hampir berlalu dari padanya.

"Kau adalah gadis yang kuat Zitao, kau harus buktikan bahwa kau adalah gadis yang layak mendampingi Yifan."

Zitao hanya mengangguk lemah, sebelum kembali menyandarkan wajahnya ke pundak sang sahabat yang terus membisikkan kata-kata indah untuknya. Baekhyun benar, dia harus bisa membuktikan bahwa cintanya pun dapat mengubah perasaan Yifan yang saat ini masih belum tertuju padanya. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa sebagai putri keluarga Huang ia pun mampu berjuang mengatasi setiap persoalan yang membelitnya.

**TBC**

Taa-Daa! Fast update buat semua yang mau berbaik hati mendukung ff amatiran ini hehee Seneng banget dapet respon yang baik dari temen-temen semua. Kalian luar biasa! *loh?

Fyi, chapter ini memang sengaja dibuat untuk mengenalkan karakter orangtua Yifan dan Zitao, karena di chapter-chapter mendatang mereka akan memegang peranan yang bisa dibilang cukup penting, jadi yaa begitulah..

Oya, Happy Belated Birthday untuk Huang Zitao. Kangen pake banget moment-momentnya bareng Kris hiks hikss

Baiklah akhir kata, terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca ff ini, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!


	4. Angel

6 Oktober, tepat satu bulan menjelang hari dimana Yifan sekali lagi akan menambahkan satu digit angka, di usianya yang kini menginjak tahun ke 25. Pria yang memiliki kemampuan linguistik cukup baik itu tak pernah sekalipun menyangka, dirinya akan meninggalkan masa lajang di usia yang terbilang muda untuk ukuran laki-laki. Memikirkannya bahkan mampu membuat sosoknya yang begitu mengintimidasi, menjadi sangat canggung dan aneh. Sama sekali tak terlintas dipikirannya ia harus berakhir dengan Zitao, gadis kecil yang suka sekali mengikutinya dan Chanyeol, ketika dua pemuda itu bermain _playstation_ bersama, belasan tahun yang lalu.

Yifan menoleh kearah jam tangan _Hublot_ miliknya yang saat ini menunjukkan tepat diangka 3 sore.

_Seharusnya gadis itu sudah tiba disini sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu_?

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada janji pertemuan dengan seseorang, salah satu rekannya pada saat kuliah dulu. Yifan memang bukan pria yang mudah membuka diri, jadi wajar saja kalau ia hanya memiliki beberapa teman sepanjang 25 tahun usianya, dan gadis yang tengah ia nantikan kehadirannya, adalah salah satunya.

'DING'

Pintu café yang terbuka, seketika memunculkan wajah gadis bermata sipit yang kini mengitari seluruh sisi ruangan dengan indera penglihatannya. Wajahnya berubah sumringah, menyadari seseorang yang begitu dengan mudahnya ia kenali. Rambut keemasan, punggung lebarnya, dan aura dingin yang menguar seolah menjadi penanda kuat akan keberadaan sang teman lama bernama Wu Yifan yang saat ini duduk membelakanginya.

Kakinya dengan sigap mengantarkannya pada sebuah meja monokrom yang semula hanya ditempati oleh seorang pemuda. Sepatu lancipnya menghasilkan suara khas yang akhirnya membuat Yifan menyadari sosoknya yang kini memandangnya dengan seuntai senyuman.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu, kau tahu, sulit sekali meninggalkan bayiku yang terus-terusan menangis ketika tahu aku akan meninggalkannya selama 2 jam. Ah, ya, bagaimana kabarmu, Yifan? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan menghubungiku kembali setelah berita pernikahan Yixing."

Wanita yang berceloteh itu mengingatkannya pada masa-masa awal pertemuannya dengan Yixing, dan Yifan tidak tahu apakah ia harus berterimakasih untuk hal itu atau justru sebaliknya.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengarnya, aku betul-betul terpuruk ketika mendengar kabar pernikahan mantan kekasihku, kau pasti tahu bagaimana aku masih mencintainya kan?.."

Meskipun hanya sesaat, namun wanita bernama asli Kim Minseok itu dapat menangkap jelas ekspresi kekecewaan diwajah tampan sang Romeo yang seperti kehilangan sosok Juliet dalam hidupnya. Pemuda itu masih sama, dibalik penampilan dan sikapnya yang dingin, ia merupakan seorang yang begitu penuh kasih dan lugu, terutama dalam urusan cinta. Ia tahu bagaimana Yifan yang dulunya dikenal sebagai laki-laki brengsek, mati-matian berubah hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit simpati dari sahabatnya, Yixing, yang kemudian berlanjut menjadi sebuah hubungan asmara..

"Sejujurnya sampai saat ini pun aku masih belum bisa memahami bagaimana akhirnya kau dan Yixing berpisah. Maksudku, kalian terlihat baik-baik saja selama ini, bahkan aku pernah sekali bertaruh, bahwa kalian lah yang akan terlebih dulu menikah dari pada aku, tapi ya… siapa yang tahu tentang jodoh?…"

Wanita berambut kecoklatan itu melambaikan tangan sesaat sesudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, memberikan aba-aba pada sang pelayan yang kini berjalan menuju meja keduanya. Ia menyampaikan beberapa nama dalam daftar menu, sebelum perhatiannya kembali teralih kepada sang pujangga yang kini menatapnya tanpa emosi.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, tapi yang kau lakukan saat ini sia-sia Yifan. Dia tak akan mungkin kembali padamu, meskipun kau menghancurkan dirimu kembali seperti dulu. Kau tak bisa menggantungkan hidupmu padanya, kau yang memutuskan kehidupanmu, bukan Yixing, atau siapapun…"

Lelaki itu nampak terdiam, nafasnya teratur, sama sekali tak menampilkan pergolakan batin yang bergemuruh didalam dirinya.

"Aku hanya mencintainya, apakah itu salah?"

Lagi-lagi wanita berparas elok itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau hanya butuh waktu, aku bisa melihatnya. Tak apa, nikmatilah hari-harimu sebelum akhirnya kau menemukan Yixing yang baru yang bahkan akan lebih baik dari sahabatku itu."

Yifan menggeleng pelan. Realita macam apa, yang seperti mengejeknya terus menerus? Bagaimana ia akan menemukan Yixing yang baru ketika justru kini ia terikat dengan seseorang yang diluar itu semua.

"Aku akan menikah minggu depan."

Wanita itu menunjukkan keterkejutannya dengan menghentikan kegiatannya semula. Ia memandangi wajah pria dihadapannya, mencoba mencari kebohongan dimatanya yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya sebuah sandiwara.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Melihat tak ada respon apapun ia terima selain tatapan penuh tanya, Yifan menekannya kembali pernyataannya, membuat wajah si perempuan yang justru dibuat semakin penasaran.

"Aku telah menghamili sepupu Chanyeol."

Mengatakan bahwa wanita itu sekedar terkejut bukanlah sesuatu hal yang pas, ketika ia hampir saja menumpahkan secangkir macchiato panas miliknya, dengan tatapan yang terporos pada laki-laki didepannya.

"Kau menghamili seseorang? Dan orang itu sepupu Chanyeol?" Ucapnya terhenti sejenak, seolah memerlukan beberapa saat sebelum mencerna rangkaian kata yang tak sekalipun terlintas dibenaknya. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi si Dobi itu. Aku pasti menghajarmu habis-habisan kalau aku jadi dia."

Ucapan Minseok yang terdengar kontra, sama sekali tak membantu meredakan perasaannya, justru membuatnya semakin larut dalam rasa bersalah. Ia tahu, ia memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan dari Chanyeol yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Terlebih ketika ia mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan yang ia peruntukan kepada Zitao, harus ia akui ia memang sedikit keras pada gadis itu. Namun apa daya, ia tak bisa berpura-pura bertingkah seolah-olah semuanya baik, ketika yang ia rasakan justru berbanding terbalik.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Yifan hanya terdiam.

Ia sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Zitao adalah gadis yang cantik. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping membuatnya berhasil meraih predikat gadis yang dicari terutama dikalangan teman-teman sebayanya. Namun Yifan sama sekali tak melihat gadis itu sebagai seorang wanita, ketika yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan nyaman sebagai saudara. Ayolah, Yifan sudah bersama gadis itu ketika ia masih berusia 10 tahun, meskipun ia harus meninggalkannya setelah lulus SMA dan melanjutkan studi di Negeri Ginseng.

"Astaga.. Kau akan menikahi gadis itu sementara kau tak mencintainya? Ini gila Yifan, kau hanya akan membuatnya segalanya semakin rumit. "

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Bayi itu akan lahir dalam beberapa bulan, dan yaa, ia membutuhkan ayah, aku memang brengsek tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki hati nurani."

"Dan memilih untuk mengorbankan perasaan gadis itu?"

Yifan memilih untuk tak menjawab. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia paham betul perasaan Zitao ketika ia memilih menikahinya semata-mata hanya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya, namun ia juga memiliki perasaan sebagai seorang manusia. Tak mungkin ia langsung berbalik mencintai gadis itu sementara bayangan kekasihnya terdahulu masih terus menghantui pikiran bawah sadarnya.

"Kau bukan hanya akan mematahkan hatinya, tapi hatimu juga, Yifan."

.

.

.

Untuk terakhir kali Yifan hanya memandangi ponsel ditangannya, sebuah nomor yang sudah begitu familiar nampak menghiasi layar sentuhnya. Batinnya bergemuruh, seolah telah terjadi peperangan dalam jiwanya, dan ia tak mampu berbuat apapun selain terdiam. Emosinya kini lebih terkontrol, terlebih setelah terakhir kali Chanyeol menyadarkannya dengan sedikit kekerasan. Ya, dia memang pantas menerima itu semua setelah apa yang telah laki-laki itu perbuat.

'KLIK'

Panggilan itu langsung tercipta ketika ibu jarinya menyentuh layar ponsel pintar yang dengan segera melakukan tugasnya. Yifan berusaha tenang, menarik nafas dalam, mengembuskannya perlahan, apapun ia lakukan untuk merasakan sedikit saja kestabilan emosi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja kembali bergolak. Ia menghitung jumlah waktu yang dibutuhkan sebelum akhirnya seseorang menjawab panggilan telponnya.

"Halo?"

Suara laki-laki asing menyapa pendengarannya. Tanpa perlu bertanya Yifan sudah paham akan siapa pria yang kini berada di line telepon dengannya. Ia adalah Kim Joonmyun, suami sah dari mantan kekasih yang beberapa bulan lalu dipinangnya.

"Halo? Halo?"

Yifan tak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara wanita yang khas, begitu indah mengalun memenuhi pendengarannya. Meskipun tak secara langsung ditunjukkan padanya, namun Yifan sudah cukup puas walau hanya mendengarnya dalam sekejap.

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Tidak tahu, aku rasa hanya orang iseng."

Rasanya begitu sakit, dan Yifan berusaha seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun, ketika ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan panggilannya. Menikmati perasaan sesak yang lagi-lagi harus ia rasakan, tatkala ia kembali berhadapan dengan sang masa lalu. Ia menaruh ponsel itu menjauh, seakan tak ingin benda itu kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian menyakitkan yang baru saja terjadi.

'TOK-TOK'

Dengan cepat, Yifan kembali menutup akses emosionalnya, tak ingin siapapun melihat guratan kesedihan diwajahnya. Buru-buru ia kenakan jas hitam yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya, sebelum ia menyapa seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai ibunya.

Wanita yang merupakan ibu tirinya itu begitu cantik, aneh sekali jika dulu ayahnya menolak untuk menikahinya. Yifan harus bersyukur ia diasuh olehnya, yang dengan begitu sabar dan telaten mencurahkan kasihnya pada anak yang bahkan bukan merupakan darah dagingnya.

"Kau sudah rapi? Kita harus segera bergegas, pemberkatan akan dilakukan pukul 9."

Yifan hanya mengangguk kaku. Ya, ia memang tidak pernah bersikap layaknya seorang anak pada isteri ayahnya, meskipun perempuan itu dengan setia berusaha menerobos tembok penghalang yang dibuat olehnya sendiri.

"Ibu tahu ini memang sebuah keputusan yang berat Yifan, dan yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah bentuk tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang pria dewasa. Aku tahu perasaanmu terhadap Yixing, tapi satu hal, cinta tidak selalu datang di awal, tidak selalu datang dengan sebuah gegap gempita seperti kisah cinta pertama, terkadang cinta datang justru setelah semua bentuk kepedihan. Jadi, belajarlah, untuk menghargai perasaan gadis yang akan kau nikahi. Biar bagaimanapun dia yang akan menjadi masa depanmu…"

Yifan tak menjawab, egonya langsung menolak semua ucapan penuh nasihat sang ibu. Meskipun begitu ia berusaha menghargai usahanya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat, hanya sebagai bentuk penghargaan bukan karena ia menyetujui ucapannya yang seakan menyudutkan pergerakannya untuk kembali menarik hati sang mantan kekasih.

Melihat putranya saat ini membuat Jaejoong kembali harus bernostalgia dengan kepedihan yang dia alami puluhan tahun silam. Menikahi pria yang hatinya bukan miliknya, dan dengan setia mendampingi hingga beberapa tahun sebelum ia betul-betul merasa pernikahannya tidak sia-sia. Suaminya memang pada akhirnya mencintainya, dan wanita itu tidak dapat mengungkapkan kegembiraannya kala itu. Kalau saja ia dengan egois mengikuti keinginannya, ia mungkin tak dapat melihat jawaban atas cinta yang ia bangun bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Kedua pasang ibu dan anak itu menuruni tangga spiral yang menghubungkan tiga lantai di mansion mewah mereka. Dapat terlihat sosok Wu Yunho menanti dengan gagahnya memakai jas putih senada dengan yang dikenakan sang isteri.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, kau akan menikah diumurmu yang sekarang ini, melihat bagaimana kau bersikap."

Wu Yifan hanya melengos, tak berniat sedikitpun membalas sindiran ayahnya. Pikirannya justru kembali disibukan dengan semua kegilaan yang akan terjadi hari ini, terutama bagian dimana ia akan menikahi seseorang. Katakan ia adalah seorang _hopeless romantic_, dimana ia selalu memimpikan sebuah pernikahan mewah di hotel berbintang 5 atau lokasi eksotis Asia, bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Bukan pernikahan dengan minim perencanaan yang terjadi atas dasar tanggung jawab semata.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu terjadi secara khidmat, tak ada satupun tamu undangan yang mampu menangkap rona kesedihan diwajah kedua mempelai. Bahkan ketika prosesi terakhir yang mengharuskan kedua pasangan suami istri itu melakukan sebuah adegan ciuman, tak ada kecanggungan yang terjadi, seolah semua terjadi atas restu keduanya. Sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan yang justru berbanding terbalik dengan semua tampilan di altar gereja.

Zitao melepaskan anting-anting diwajahnya, semua yang terjadi hari ini begitu melelahkan, hanya ada pemberkatan dan sebuah resepsi kecil yang diadakan berkenaan dengan persetujuan kedua belah pihak yang tak mau ambil resiko dengan gencarnya pemberitaan media. Ia meringis melihat lingkaran gelap dibawah matanya, mengingatkan akan kondisinya yang sudah terlanjur kelelahan.

"Aku akan tidur dikamar tamu, jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menemuiku disana." Suara dingin Yifan, membuatnya kembali tersadar akan posisinya yang sama sekali belum beranjak meskipun ia berhasil menyandang nama belakang sang suami yang kembali mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Suasana kamar pengantin yang sedikit remang, dengan banyak sekali kelopak mawar diatasnya, membuat gadis itu ingin tertawa miris, mengingat tak mungkin terjadi malam pertama diantara keduanya. Bukan karena mereka telah melakukannya jauh sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi, melainkan karena ia sadar siapa posisinya dihati Yifan yang masih terus mengagung-agungkan cintanya pada gadis di masa lalunya.

Jemarinya yang lentik mengusap bukti keberadaan sang calon buah hati, merasakan sedikit kekuatan setiap kali ia menyentuhnya. Zitao sudah berjanji akan bertahan untuk anaknya kelak, meskipun ia tahu rintangan yang ia hadapi tak akan mudah.

"Maafkan aku…"

Disisi lain Yifan nampak terduduk sambil terus memandangi keindahan kota melalui jendela apartmentnya yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka. Ruangan itu gelap, dan Yifan begitu menyukai kesunyian itu, membuatnya mampu merasakan ketenangan yang semakin langka ia temukan disela kegiatannya. Matanya yang tajam menikmati pemandangan di salah satu jari tangannya yang kini bertahtakan emas. Sebuah tanda atas penyatuan dua insan melalui ikatan pernikahan.

"Maafkan aku…"

Ucapnya sesaat sebelum melepaskan balutan perhiasan itu dijarinya, menyisakan kekosongan yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Perlahan dirinya pun bangkit, menaruh logam mulia itu diatas meja kerjanya, sebelum menjauhkan pandangannya dan bergegas melepas letih bersama dengan kepenatan yang seharian menyita kekuatannya.

.

.

.

Semerbak aroma kopi menyapa indera penciumannya di pagi hari, setelah semalaman dirinya terjaga akibat pikirannya yang begitu aktif. Pemuda bernama Yifan itu baru saja selesai menikmati cuti honeymoonnya yang sebagian besar ia habiskan seorang diri di dalam kamar apartment miliknya. Ia terlihat sedikit lebih baik, setelah tadi malam memutuskan untuk mencukur bulu-bulu halus diwajahnya yang sempat tak terurus. Dengan tangan yang sibuk merangkai simpul dasi, Yifan berjalan menuju ruang makan, tempat dimana sumber kenikmatan itu berada.

Sama seperti kemarin, satu set sarapan telah tersedia dimeja makan. Yifan dapat melihat asap yang sedikit mengepul diatas piring saji, tepat dimana scramble egg, bacon, dan roti panggang tertata dengan cantiknya, ditemani secangkir kopi hitam yang merupakan sajian wajib dirinya dipagi hari.

"M-Maaf aku hanya bisa memasak ini.."

Pemuda pirang itu langsung menoleh kearah asal suara. Berdiri disamping tirai, sosok Zitao yang entah mengapa terlihat kurang begitu baik. Wajahnya tirus, dan kantung mata diwajahnya semakin nyata terlihat.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot, aku tak terbiasa sarapan pagi." Ujar Yifan, dirinya malah berbalik menuju cermin didekat wastafel, mengaitkan dasi untuk melengkapi penampilannya saat ini.

"K-Kalau begitu kau bisa membiasakan diri dari sekarang." Dengan penuh keragu-raguan Zitao berusaha mengungkapkan pendapatnya kepada lelaki yang langsung bereaksi, menghentikan kegiatannya.

Yifan hanya memandang gadis itu nanar, seolah menyatakan keenganannya untuk berkompromi dengan pemikiran sang gadis yang baru saja menyadari ucapannya. Zitao menundukkan wajah yang kini memerah, akibat respon sang suami yang tak menunjukkan reaksi positif.

"Kau tak perlu menungguku malam ini, aku ada urusan diluar." Imbuhnya. Ia kembali mematutkan dirinya dicermin, memeriksa sekali lagi kesempurnaan penampilannya, setelan jas abu-abu dengan sentuhan merah di dasi yang ia kenakan.

Lelaki penuh pesona itu lantas pergi meninggalkan sang perempuan yang hanya mampu menghela nafas memandangi sosoknya yang perlahan menghilang.

"Papa hanya sedang tidak mood hari ini, kau jangan marah yaa sayang." Kembali gadis itu bermonolog, berpura-pura mengakui bahwa semua sikap suaminya adalah wajar adanya. Ia sudah paham dengan semua konsekuensi atas pernikahan yang terjadi diluar keinginan pria bermarga Wu tersebut. Mengharapkan dirinya yang masih terjebak dalam angan-angan bersama gadis dimasa lalunya, sama saja seperti mengharapkan turunnya badai salju ditengah musim panas.

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga hehee chapter ini kepending lumayan lama gara-gara jadwal padet nan hectic, maaf kalo ada typo maupun keanehan di ff amatir ini, sekiranya dimaklumi yaaa para cinggu…

Anyway, cuma mau meluruskan aja, akibat ngeliat banyaknya komentar buruk buat salah satu cast disini sebut saja Kris aka Wu Yifan. Maaf banget-bangetan udah bikin Kris terlihat jadi cowok belangsak disini, demi deh ga ada maksud apa-apa cuma buat kebutuhan cerita aja, jadi mohon pengertiannya yaaa, janji deh abis 2-3 chapter kedepan udah ga ada lagi yang namanya Yifan si menyebalkan

Sama satu hal lagi sih, berkaitan sama komen salah satu reader yang mungkin kebawa emosi ngeliat karakter Zitao disini yang nelangsa abis. Short shory, dia marah banget dan sempet nyuruhin ff ini buat dihapus karena ide ceritanya yang menurutnya pasaran dan sinetron banget.

Bingung sih mau reply apa, soalnya yaa, pertama, saya bukan penulis, if I were one I wouldn't be here in the first place, pasti saya udah bikin novel best seller, jadi yaa, sorry banget kalo this ff of mine ga sesuai sama ekspektasi. Kedua, soal ceritanya yang pasaran dan sinetron abis, well, saya sih cuma bisa bilang yaa, setiap karya apapun itu pasti ada yang suka dan ada yang ngga, termasuk sinetron, most Indonesian people bilang ga suka sama sinetron, then what, tetep aja kan sinetron menjamur? Setiap orang punya preference masing-masing dan it's okay kalau memang ada yang ga suka, toh saya pun ga memaksakan untuk semua yang baca ff abal ini untuk suka. Balik lagi, intensi saya ada di web ini, cuma buat sharing sesama kpopers yang kebetulan shipping couple yang sama dengan saya. Jadi, yaa sekali lagi sorry kalo memang dirasa ffnya pasaran dan so sinetron, mungkin karena dari kecil saya selalu disuguhkan sama sinetron kali yaa?

Ketiga, singgungannya tentang apakah saya tidak malu dengan para senpai disini? Jawabannya, nope, actually, kaya point yang di atas, saya bikin acc di web ini, semata-mata yaa buat sharing kecintaan saya sama couple fav saya, yang sering saya durjanakan, bukan untuk pamer-pamer or whatever you name it. Jadi, untuk malu kaya yang ditunjukan salah satu reader itu sih, nggak yaa, namanya juga site buat nulis ff, setiap orang berhak share, dan kalo memang maunya membaca ff yang levelnya jauh diatas ff saya yang super berkekurangan ini, silahkan loh, saya ga memaksa sekali lagi

Buat chinggu yang lain, makasih banyak yaa dukungannya, atas ff sinetron abal ini. *kecup satu-satu* semoga masih mau baca meskipun tulisannya ga karuan xoxo

Until Then~


	5. Hurt

Zitao merapatkan mantel _navy blue_ miliknya, ketika hembusan angin khas musim gugur menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut di wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya menurun seiring dengan kontak yang ia terima melalui sebagian panca inderanya. Sejak seminggu belakangan, hujan begitu _intens_ menyambangi kota Seoul, membuat temperatur udara semakin tak bersahabat. Tumpukan daun berwarna _orange_ yang basah terlihat membentuk pola abstrak, menguatkan _image_ musim gugur yang akan segera mengakhiri perjalanannya.

Gadis itu terus memantapkan langkahnya, menyusuri deretan toko yang sebagian besar masih dihiasi oleh ornamen Halloween. Para pejalan kaki terlihat berlalu lalang memulai aktifitasnya tanpa memperdulikan sosok yang kini tengah berhenti pada sebuah toko bernuansa kayu yang dengan segera mencuri perhatiannya. Dengan langkah pasti, Zitao bergegas menuju pintu berbahan kaca sebelum akhirnya sesosok pria memasuki area penglihatannya.

"_Greetings_! Selamat datang di Haengbok!"

Laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan senyum menjuntai dengan segera menyapa kehadiran perempuan bermarga Huang tersebut. Pemuda itu terlihat bersemangat, dengan raut wajah yang hangat, dan aura bersahabat yang kental.

"Ah, ya.. Kyungsoo unnie, apakah dia ada ditempat?" Dengan ragu Zitao bertanya pada sosok yang kini tengah asik menatapnya kegirangan. Aneh, pikirnya. Pria ini pasti karyawan baru atau mungkin saja ia yang sudah terlalu lama tak mengunjungi seniornya yang kini membuka bisnis kuliner di salah satu sudut kota Seoul.

"Hi, Um.. Maksudmu, Kyungsoo Noona, pemilik café ini? Jika ya, maka merupakan suatu kehormatan untukku bisa membawa seorang wanita cantik menuju ruangannya…" Pemuda itu mengerlingkan matanya berusaha menggoda Zitao yang hanya mampu terkekeh. Matanya kemudian memperhatikan _nametag_ yang terpasang pada dada kiri pemuda dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih, Yoon Oh-ssi.."

Laki-laki itu –Yoon Oh, hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh perempuan dengan kantung mata cantik diwajahnya.

"Haha.. Kau bisa memanggilku Jaehyun. Aku seperti mendengar ibuku yang memanggil, jika kau menyebut Yoon Oh.."

Zitao hanya menggeleng pelan disertai senyum yang tak juga lekang dari wajahnya. Ia yakin betul pemuda tampan dihadapannya saat ini, merupakan salah satu mahasiswa magang yang kerapkali membantu senior sekaligus teman semasa kuliahnya, Do Kyungsoo. Gadis imut yang terkenal dengan matanya yang bulat , dan kecintaannya pada program animasi pororo.

"Hey, Jae, bisakah kau ambil- Astaga Zitao, mengapa tak memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau kau akan mampir?"

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam ruangan kecil dibalik tirai. Zitao kenal betul sosok yang kini langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, mengeratkan tautan sambil sesekali menghujaninya dengan ciuman tanda kasih. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika kemudian Kyungsoo bergegas melepas dekapannya, dan dengan segera menatap penuh curiga, laki-laki yang kini berdiri agak jauh dari kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ya Yoon oh, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pergi ke tempat asalmu.."

Pemuda itu- Jaehyun, hanya mendengus kesal sebelum berlalu, menunjukkan kemasaman wajahnya dalam sebuah ekspresi lucu. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa mendapati perlakuan sang _owner_ yang bisa dibilang sedikit galak.

"Kau berlebihan, unnie.. Anak itu sangat sopan, ia bahkan mau mengantarku ke ruanganmu, sebelum akhirnya kau muncul…" Ucap Zitao sesaat setelah Kyungsoo berhasil mengusir pergi _subordinate_-nya. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan perihal pemuda yang baru saja berlalu.

"Dia sepupu Jongin, orangtuanya menyuruhnya untuk magang disini, karena kelakuannya yang sangat sulit diatur, tidak heran _sih_ melihat bagaimana dia selalu menggoda para _customer_ perempuan dan mengacuhkan _customer_-ku yang lain…" Gadis korea berparas cantik itu mengakhiri keluhannya dengan sebuah tawa mengejek.

Zitao hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi deretan kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih sama seperti yang dulu, sangat disiplin, _to the point_, namun begitu _attentive_. Ia teringat pertama kali bertemu dengan kekasih Kim Jongin itu, waktu ia merupakan mentor untuk Zitao yang merupakan mahasiswa asing. Meskipun dari segi eksterior, Kyungsoo sunbae terlihat mengintimidasi namun kenyataannya tak sejalan dengan impresi awal yang ia ciptakan. Gadis bersuara merdu yang juga merupakan member _student_ _choir_ itu ternyata adalah sosok kakak yang baik, sama seperti Baekhyun. Zitao beruntung dapat mengenal kedua sosok wanita yang kini memiliki tempat spesial dihatinya.

"Ohya, ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari? Apa kabar keponakanku sekarang? Apa kau sudah tahu jenis kelamin bayimu?" Kyungsoo dengan penuh antusias menghujani Zitao dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga tahu persis bagaimana kisah asmara Zitao yang terjadi setengah tahun terakhir. Jujur saja, sejak dulu ia memang kurang menyukai Wu Yifan, ditambah dengan kabar mengenai bagaimana laki-laki itu kerapkali menyakiti hati Zitao. Jika saja ia mampu memukul wajah Yifan dengan spatula miliknya, ia pasti akan sangat puas. Paling tidak sedikit kekesalannya terhadap suami Zitao akan sedikit menyusut.

Gadis berwajah sendu itu dengan perlahan mengambil sebuah amplop dari dalam tas miliknya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bagaimana Zitao kemudian membuka amplop berwarna putih tersebut dan menunjukkan kertas berukuran A4 dengan detil tulisan bertinta hitam. Zitao menyodorkan kertas ditangannya yang dengan segera diterima oleh perempuan berkulit pucat tersebut. Dengan hati-hati ia membaca setiap kata yang tertera, sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum seperti yang ia nanti-nantikan tercipta menghiasi kedua celah bibirnya.

"Laki-laki? Ya Tuhan, selamat Taozi! Dia pasti akan menjadi anak yang kuat, yang akan menjaga ibunya kelak. Aku turut bahagia, meskipun kandas sudah harapanku mendapat keponakan perempuan…"Ujarnya penuh sukacita. Mata indahnya menyipit seiring dengan gerakan di wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi penuh antusias.

Zitao mengerdip penuh makna, yang membuat wajah sang lawan bicara memerah seketika.

"Kalau begitu, segeralah menikah dengan Jongin dan buatkan teman main untuk bayiku…" Goda Zitao. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menggoda seniornya yang memiliki tipe kepribadian koleris tersebut. Reaksi Kyungsoo pun sangat mudah ditebak, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, memicingkan mata sambil menatap Zitao dengan _gesture_ yang seolah menyatakan 'teruskan dan kau akan terima balasannya'.

Zitao –gadis itu benar-benar terpingkal dibuatnya, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo bergabung melantunkan suara tawa renyahnya yang khas, menjadikan lantunan melodi yang harmonis dari kedua makhluk feminine tersebut.

"Oya, aku datang kesini karena ingin memesan kue ulangtahun unnie… "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening untuk sesaat. Seingatnya tidak ada yang berulang tahun di waktu dekat. Zitao dan Baekhyun berulang tahun di bulan Mei, bukan?

Seolah menyadari sebuah tanda tanya besar di kening sang senior, Zitao kemudian menyerukan jawaban atas pertanyaan di benak gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Untuk suamiku, dia akan berulangtahun minggu depan. Kau bisa membuatkanku kue ulangtahun kan unnie?"

Sepintas ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo terlihat tak bergeming. Sejujurnya ia tidak sudi membuatkan kue untuk laki-laki yang acapkali menjadi penyebab airmata Zitao mengalir, tapi melihat bagaimana gadis itu memandangnya penuh harap, membuat tembok dalam diri Kyungsoo pun seketika hancur tak bersisa.

"Kau ingin aku buatkan kue apa? Cheese cake? Red velvet?" Tanyanya hambar, beruntung Zitao tidak menyadari perubahan nada suara dari sang sahabat.

"Tiramisu. Yifan-ge sangat menyukai kopi, jadi aku rasa ia akan menyukainya. Kau bisa membuatkannya untukku kan unnie?" Kembali Zitao memohon meminta konfirmasi perempuan dihadapannya, ia paham betul bagaimana Kyungsoo amat sangat menentang hubungannya dengan Yifan. Bagaimana Kyungsoo selalu beranggapan bahwa gadis tiongkok itu berhak mendapat pasangan yang lebih baik dari pada pria berdarah _Chinese_-_Canadian_ yang kini menyandang status sebagai suami sah-nya.

"Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu Taozi, kau tenang saja.. Minggu depan aku akan mengantarkannya kerumahmu, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot datang kemari. Kasihan keponakanku, kau pasti butuh banyak istirahat…"

Zitao tersenyum. Sekali lagi ia merasa begitu beruntung memiliki sahabat dan kerabat yang begitu peduli padanya. Ditengah kerasnya badai hidup yang menerpa, paling tidak ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang begitu mengasihinya. Dengan gerakan lembut ia mengelus bayi dalam perutnya yang kini sudah semakin nampak, merasakan adanya proses kehidupan yang dalam beberapa bulan akan segera ia rasakan.

'_Just so you know baby, you are so loved, no matter how bad the circumstances__ are_.'

.

.

.

Yifan mengendurkan ikatan dasi di lehernya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi otomatis yang bergerak pelan. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata, berupaya menemukan kedamaian ditengah situasi pelik yang saat ini ia tengah hadapi. Dalam kekalutannya ia memutuskan untuk menikmati setiap detik berharga dengan mengosongkan pikiran, berharap kesunyian akan sejenak membuatnya lupa dengan semua beban di pundaknya.

Huang Zitao- Bukan, Wu Zitao.

Ya, gadis itu merupakan salah satu objek dipikirannya yang hampir menguasai sebagian besar _space_ diotaknya. Bagaiman ia harus menampilkan sosok jahat, yang membuatnya terpaksa menelan perasaan bersalah, demi membuat gadis polos itu membencinya. Ia sadar betul perasaan gadis itu padanya, bagaimana hangatnya tatapan dan senyumannya yang meneduhkan jiwa. Sayang sekali gadis itu datang terlambat di hidupnya, jika saja ia lebih awal, mungkin ia bisa mencintai gadis itu sebagaimana ia mencintai mantan kekasihnya, Zhang Yixing.

Yixing.

Ah, sudahlah, pupus sudah semua harapan Yifan akan mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia betul-betul dibuat malu dengan semua drama yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Sejak kecil ia sudah dibentuk menjadi pribadi dengan jiwa seorang pemenang, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang berhak ia dapatkan. Kedua orangtuanya selalu memberikan semua yang terbaik dan sebagai gantinya, mereka memiliki expektasi yang sangat tingi padanya. Beruntung Yifan tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki yang tangguh, dengan segudang bakat dan prestasi. Ia pernah menjadi _Prom King_ di pesta perpisahan di SMA, ketua _student council_, bahkan ia pernah membawa tim basket kampusnya menjadi juara di salah satu ajang olahraga yang cukup popular. Belum lagi wajahnya yang tampan, membuatnya mudah dikenali diberbagai lini kehidupannya. Ia masih ingat ketika SMP, saat kekasih pertamanya menyatakan perasaannya, Yifan merasa mendapatkan stimulasi ego, sebelum akhirnya rasa bangga itu perlahan luluh yang menyebabkan ia akhirnya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sebelah pihak.

Atau ketika ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari juniornya di SMA, yang selama seminggu ia pacari sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak lagi memberinya harapan palsu. _Hell_, Yifan sudah begitu akrab dengan semua tatapan penuh dambaan, bagaimana para gadis mengejarnya, dan semua hal yang ia fikir akan membuatnya memiliki kisah cinta idaman bak cerita Disney. Nyatanya, tak satupun dari angannya yang menjadi nyata, sang Casanova yang semasa kejayaannya selalu dielu-elukan, terkesan harus mengemis cinta, ketika sang pujaan hati kemudian pergi dan memilih pria lain yang sama sekali diluar ekspektasi nalarnya kala itu.

Parahnya lagi ia justru harus terlibat dalam skandal yang membuatnya harus menanggung semua siksaan batin. Melihat bagaimana ia menghancurkan perasaan gadis yang begitu _naïve_, bagaimana kacaunya ketika ia melihat foto mantan kekasihnya dalam balutan gaun pengantin dengan mempelai laki-laki yang bukan dirinya, atau bagaimana ia harus menerima kemarahan sang sahabat yang emosi melihat adiknya dinodai dengan cara yang amat rendah?

'Arghhhhh'

Yifan mengepalkan tangan dan menghentakkannya pada meja tak berdosa dihadapannya.

"Tn. Wu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara wanita dari balik pintu, menyadarkan Yifan dari lamunannya. Dengan segera, ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum tubuhnya bergerak, bergegas menuju asal suara tersebut. Dihadapannya berdiri dua orang wanita, satu adalah Jia, sekretarisnya sejak 1 tahun terakhir, dan yang seorang lain bernama Jessica.

"Maaf Tn. Wu, Nona Jessica bersikeras ingin menemui anda…" Jia terlihat begitu takut, ucapannya terbata dan tak sekalipun ia berani menatap wajah Yifan. Gadis itu tahu persis bagaimana Yifan sangat tidak menyukai _distraction_ apalagi di tengah situasi pekerjaan yang kompleks. Pertemuan dengan klien, para pemegang saham, dan kondisi salah satu anak perusahaannya yang tengah mengalami krisis.

"Yifan! Kau terlihat semakin tampan! Apa kabarmu? Kudengar kau sudah menikah ya? Sayang sekali, padahal kau dulu berjanji akan menikahiku? Laki-laki memang tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Perempuan bernama Jessica itu lantas mempersilakan dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan milik sang CEO, seolah tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari kedua orang lainnya.

"Jia, kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, tidak perlu merasa cemas, dia adalah temanku."

Sang sekretaris-pun mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Yifan dan gadis berambut pirang yang kini asik duduk di salah satu sofa miliknya.

Yifan memusatkan perhatiannya kini pada sosok perempuan yang tengah asik memandangi ruangan berbentuk segiempat tersebut. Dengan rambut bercat _blonde_, high heels _Louboutin_, dan gaya-nya yang sangat _western_, membuat gadis bermarga Jung itu terlihat begitu mencolok. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika mendapati Yifan tengah sibuk memperhatikan penampilan fisiknya dengan wajah _judgemental _miliknya.

"Oh ayolah Yifan, kau ini sangat tidak asik… Kau tidak rindu padaku? Aku baru saja tiba di Korea beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kau harusnya bersyukur aku langsung mendatangi kantormu.. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengunjungi adikku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kufikir kau tidak akan lagi mau kembali ke Korea setelah semua hal yang kau katakan belasan tahun lalu?" Yifan mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan sang perempuan. Jessica hanya tertawa, seolah pria tampan yang kini menatapnya adalah seorang laki-laki dungu.

"Oh ayolah berhenti mengejekku. Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku pada pesta pernikahanmu dan hey, aku sama sekali tidak membahasnya…" Jessica menyeringai tipis, tingkah polah sahabatnya itu betul-betul diluar kendali.

Yifan hanya mampu terdiam. Gadis itu benar, ia memang sengaja tidak mengundang banyak kerabat dan teman, karena ayolah, apa yang perlu dirayakan, dirinya mengalami mabuk berat yang menyebabkan ia harus bertanggungjawab pada seorang gadis _innocent_?

"Hey, berhenti dengan wajah masam itu, kau akan terlihat seperti Paman Wu, jika terus menerus seperti itu…"

Pemuda dengan tinggi badan menjulang itu hanya menaikkan bahunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau memang yang terbaik Yifan! Aku kemari ingin mengundangmu ke acara _launching_ _night__club_ milik Tyler, sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunmu. Tenang saja, aku dan Tyler yang akan menjadi _host_-nya, kau hanya perlu duduk tenang dan menikmati pesta sebagai _birthday __guy_.. Terdengar menyenangkan bukan?" Suara feminine perempuan bernama Jessica terdengar lantang ditelinga Yifan, membuatnya sedikit berjengit. Apa mau dikata, ia sudah sangat hafal bagaimana kelakuan gadis yang merupakan sahabat semasa ia tinggal di Canada, belasan tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak akan bergeming sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Entahlah, aku rasa aku harus men-_decline_ tawaranmu. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berpesta.." Lirih Yifan tak bersemangat. Tentu saja, meskipun ia menikah bukan semata karena keinginannya, tapi tetap saja ia merupakan seorang suami. Tidak pantas jika ia berpesta ditengah situasi dan kondisi yang ia alami saat ini.

"Gosh, kau ini memang menyebalkan! Baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal kalau kau kehilangan moment bertemu dengan Zhang Yixing di pestaku…"

Sontak Yifan menaikkan kedua alisnya penuh antisipasi. Kata-kata perempuan dihadapannya begitu mudah membuat emosinya teralih seketika "A-Apa? Darimana kau kenal Yixing?"

Jessica hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, bagaikan kucing yang baru saja mendapati tikus buruannya lengah. "Oh well, kau tau aku banyak koneksi kan? Aku tahu dia mantan kekasihmu yang menikahi Kim Joonmyun. Sekedar informasi, Kim Joonmyun adalah mantan rekan kerja Tyler dan ya, kekasihku itu mengundangnya untuk hadir di pesta _launching_, kau tentu tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu itu kan?"

Yifan terdiam sesaat. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, sebelum terhenti pada wajah samar mantan kekasihnya yang sudah beberapa bulan tak ia jumpai.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah tawaranku kurang menarik?" Yifan betul-betul ingin menghajar gadis itu andai saja ia terlahir sebagai sesama pria. Jessica tahu benar letak kelemahan dirinya.

Pemuda Guangzhou itu kemudian menarik nafas berat.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya menghormatimu dan Tyler karena telah mengundangku.."

"Ya.. Ya.. Katakan saja sesukamu, Tuan Wu…" Sebuah smirk dengan segera menghiasi wajah dingin milik Jessica.

.

.

.

'_Cheers!'_

Cairan pekat dengan segera mengalir melalui kerongkongan, meninggalkan rasa hangat yang kemudian menyebar keseluruh organ tubuh. Sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali meneguk minuman beralkohol yang sontak membuatnya teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu silam. Perasaan _nostalgic_ itu kemudian bangkit, namun dengan cepat ia menepis rasa sentimental itu dengan kembali meneguk isi gelas kaca ditangannya.

"_Enjoying yourself, huh_?"

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Yifan sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara sophran yang berjarak, paling jauh 30 cm dari tempatnya berpijak.

"_As if_. Dengar Jess, aku hanya sekadar ingin memenuhi undanganmu, tak lama lagi aku akan pulang, dan kau akan berterimakasih padaku karena telah menyianyiakan waktu tidurku.." Yifan mendengus pelan, meskipun begitu, ekor matanya terlihat aktif mencari sosok yang lama ia nantikan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis ber-_dimple_ itu akan datang, tentu saja, sejak dulu ia memang tidak pernah menyukai kehidupan malam, bodoh sekali Yifan dengan mudahnya percaya omongan gadis manipulatif seperti Jessica.

"Kurasa kau akan menyesal jika memilih pergi sekarang, lihat, mantan kekasihmu dan suaminya baru saja tiba.." Jessica menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunjukkan arah pandang kepada sang sahabat yang memandang nanar objek yang dimaksud.

'_Yixing?'_

Benarkah gadis dalam balutan dress hitam itu Zhang Yixing, mantan kekasih yang memcampakan dirinya? Gadis itu begitu cantik dan anggun, wajahnya yang tersapu makeup menonjolkan kekuatan alami parasnya yang elok. Bohong jika Yifan tidak lantas terpana dibuatnya. Pria dengan wajah sempurna bak dewa Yunani itu nampak tak berkutik, ia hanya mematung memandangi wajah klasik yang begitu ia rindukan.

Seolah mengetahui akan sosok lain yang sedang menikmati kecantikan dirinya, Yixing menolehkan matanya yang indah ke arah pemuda, yang justru terkejut dan dengan segera memutus garis pandang keduanya. Wanita yang kini bermarga Kim itu kemudian menunjukkan wajah penuh ketakutan luar biasa, seakan-akan baru saja melihat sosok hantu disiang bolong. Pria tampan disampingnya dengan segera menangkap reaksi aneh sang istri, kemudian membawanya dalam pelukan mesra yang juga tak lepas dari jangkauan mata Wu Yifan.

'_Aku tidak enak badan, bagaimana jika kita pulang saja?'_

Yifan dapat dengan jelas menangkap kata-kata yang diutarakan gadis Changsa itu, meskipun riuh _sound system_ berusaha membuat fokusnya terpecah. Jadi, Yixing betul-betul menghindarinya? Kenapa? Apa salahnya selama ini?

Belum sempat ia berfikir lebih jauh, ia lalu melihat kedua sosok itu pergi menuju tanda _exit_, yang berarti usai sudah semua pencarian yang ia lakukan. Dadanya mendadak sakit, seolah-olah sebuah lubang besar tengah tercabik dari ulu hatinya, matanya memanas, rahangnya bergerak penuh emosi, menunjukkan betapa hancurnya semua upaya sia-sia yang ia yakini selama ini. Gadis itu sudah pergi, meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam ia rasakan, menyisakan racun yang terus menerus menggerogoti jiwanya yang rapuh. Sakit!

.

.

.

"Yifan..Yifan.. Hey, bangun bodoh, lihat jam berapa ini? Ayolah, bayi besar..."

Yifan memicingkan matanya ketika kilauan cahaya memasuki indera penglihatannya, suara bising khas _nightclub_ dengan segera memenuhi telinganya, ketika kesadarannya kembali pada saat gadis bernama Jessica itu menarik tubuhnya yang limbung dari meja _bar_.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Lihat, sudah berapa botol minuman yang kau tenggak malam ini?"

Jessica hanya tertegun ketika ia menangkap kilauan sendu di mata sahabatnya yang menunjukkan kedukaan yang begitu besar. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat kondisi menyedihkan ditampilkan seorang Wu Yifan, pemuda itu terlalu sempurna untuk berbagi hal-hal melankolis. Jelas ini merupakan pengalaman baru untuknya, setelah belasan tahun mengenal sosok laki-laki tangguh yang kini terlihat tak lebih baik dari seekor rusa ditengah kawanan srigala.

"_Y-Yixing.._."

Ucap pemuda itu sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh ketika kesadarannya kembali menghilang.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang, kau tunggu disini, aku kembali tak akan lama..." Jessica menjawab pandangan penuh tanya laki-laki yang bernama Tyler –kekasihnya sebelum diakhiri dengan sebuah anggukan singkat dan kecupan ringan dibibir. Tyler kemudian membantu Jessica membawa tubuh sang romeo ke arah _basement_ sebelum menempatkan tubuhnya ke dalam jok mobilnya. Jessica memandang wajah kekasihnya penuh rasa berdosa, seakan akan dialah penyebab luka di hati Yifan kembali menganga. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sambil kemudian tersenyum singkat, sebelum mengendarai Lexus miliknya melalui jalanan kota Seoul yang lengang. Jelas saja waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi.

30 menit berlalu dalam diam, Jessica masih disibukan dengan kendaraannya, sementara Yifan –pria itu masih lelap bermimpi dengan damai. Sekilas ia dapat menangkap bagaimana tenangnya wajah tidur Yifan yang tanpa beban, seandainya hal itu tak hanya berlaku pada saat ia tertidur.

Tak lama sebelum akhirnya Jessica memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah kawasan apartment elite, tempat laki-laki didalam papahannya menetap. Dengan penuh usaha ia bergerak menuju lantai dimana Yifan tinggal, beruntung sebelumnya ia sempat bertanya dimana lokasi apartment milik sang sahabat, karena jika tidak, ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berjalan-jalan dengan membawa tubuh bongsor pemuda yang bobotnya 2x melebihi bobot dirinya.

'_Cling'_

Jessica menekan tombol bel disebuah pintu dengan grafir emas bertuliskan angka 349. Tak lama sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah polos seorang perempuan berwajah kelabu. Tampak matanya yang membengkak, tubuhnya berisi, dikarenakan kondisi tubuhnya yang tengah hamil. Ia menatap wajah Jessica dengan penuh curiga, bibirnya bergerak ragu, arah matanya dengan segera terhenti di sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"M-Maaf? Apakah ini kediaman Wu Yifan? Aku minta maaf malam-malam mengganggu sebelumnya..."

Zitao hanya menatap hampa sosok perempuan didepannya yang terlihat berusaha keras memecah suasana yang begitu kaku.

"Ya, ini apartment miliknya, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Jawaban dingin dengan segera keluar dari bibir cantik Zitao. Matanya kembali memanas, ingin rasanya ia menarik tubuh laki-laki yang kini tertunduk dalam ketidaksadarannya.

"Aku Jessica Jung, aku membawa Yifan kemari, karena ia hampir mengosongkan semua persediaan alkohol di bar kami.."

Bodoh. Candaan macam apa ini? Jessica betul-betul terintimidasi oleh tatapan perempuan yang ia yakini usianya tak melebihi dirinya. Meskipun begitu, tak berarti ia berada di pihak _superior_, mengingat bagaimana situasi yang membelitnya saat ini.

"Ini... Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, sampai jumpa..."

Dengan sigap Jessica menyerahkan laki-laki berwajah kuyu itu ke tangan sang pemilik rumah sebelum bergegas pergi meninggalkan dua makhluk yang kini saling menatap penuh ekspresi. Ya, laki-laki itu mendadak tersadar ketika tubuhnya hampir terjatuh sesaat setelah Jessica menyerahkan beban tubuhnya ke perempuan yang nampak tak bergeming.

"_Yixing_..."

Ucap Yifan sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya betul-betul terjatuh, seiring dengan tetesan air yang mengalir dikedua kelopak mata milik perempuan yang kini terisak dalam kesedihannya.

**TBC**

OEMJIIIIII AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA CHAPTER INI! Maaf kepending lama, akibat writer's block, dan semua drama-drama kehidupan yang terjadi. Sedih banget kemarin kelinci kesayangan yang udah dua tahun nemenin, mati karena sakit, ditambah kabar 2ne1 disband dan Taehyun keluar dari WINNER. Could this day get any worse? Anyway, enjoy this chapter as usual chingguuuuuu, maap-maap kalo ada typo dan sejenisnya yaaakkkkk, until then~


End file.
